


all things move toward their end

by orphan_account



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Game: Resident Evil 1 Remake (2002), Game: Resident Evil 3 Nemesis, Gen, carlos from the remake tho lmao, spoilers obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: jill understands endings.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	all things move toward their end

“We did it? We’re going to get out of here?” Jill’s face almost hurt from how wide she was grinning. Rebecca was staring in awe at the blue morning sky; they would finally be free. Sure, the building was self destructing, but with Brad making an emergency landing, they would finally be able to go home. From the corner of her eye she saw how Chris’ mouth twitched up into a smile; everything was okay. 

It couldn’t last for long, though. It never did. The floor in front of them burst open with an ear splitting crack, concrete thrusting into the air and slamming down again. 

“Oh, shit.” Chris said between his teeth, both him and the rest of Alpha Team bringing their guns to the ready. The Tyrant— bigger than it was before, Jill thought— stood before them, its external heart beating in unison with hers. 

She felt very, very small. 

Rebecca fired so fast Jill was sure she’d emptied her clip, only to reload and continue firing with expert accuracy. Where on earth had the rookie learned that?— no time to wonder. The Tyrant lifted Chris by his throat, throwing him into the wall hard enough that Jill was sure he’d died on impact. The scream that she gave nearly silenced the ring of Barry’s magnum. Chris was barely able to lift himself from the ground, falling flat on his face again to clutch his sides. 

“Why won’t it just die?!” Rebecca seethed, giving Jill a final look before she ran to Chris. The Tyrant bared its spiked arm, charging Barry into the metal elevator. Jill felt frozen in place as she glanced between her teammates. Rebecca, hoisting Chris up, called out to her. 

“Barry’s fine! Don’t run to him!”

“He’ll die!”

“So will you if you try to do this!” Her voice was so pleading that Jill relented, helplessly watching Barry wipe the blood from his lips. 

The Tyrant’s heart still beating across the rooftop, three feet above her head. 

Something unintelligible at best rang from Jill’s radio, a green object falling from the sky shortly after. A rocket launcher. The monster’s focus was on her, now; she readied herself. It was time. The Tyrant charged, wrapping its hand around Jill’s neck, Barry’s magnum shots to its back not even phasing the creature. 

She couldn’t just watch. And just let them all die. Two minutes left on the clock. 

Jill kicked herself off, landing onto the ground with a thump. The Tyrant stood between her and the rocket launcher; one fell swoop of that arm would be an instant death, like the fate Wesker had before. But, goddammit, she was S.T.A.R.S. 

Chris, with Rebecca glancing over her shoulder as she tried to tend to his side. Barry, delirious, bleeding from the mouth as he held his empty gun. 

One minute, forty seconds. 

Jill shot Chris a glance and their eyes made contact for what seemed like years. She searched for something, anything in his eyes to give her a signal. The slightest dip of his head had her off of her back. 

Jill in her blood soaked boots with wind swept hair, slipped past the Tyrant even as it swung its twisted arm, the air above her head pulsing with the motion. 

Thirty pounds, maybe more, as she lifted the rocket launcher onto her shoulder; hopefully, the right direction. 

One minute, thirty seconds. 

The Tyrants heart still beating in time with hers. 

“Game over.” 

Jill fired the rocket and her skull shook from the recoil. In a brilliant finale, the Tyrant burst into a cloud of smoke, fire, and chunks of flesh. Fingers tingling from adrenaline, Jill dropped the launcher to the ground and ran to Barry, helping him steady himself as the helicopter made its landing. Jill could feel the eyes of her friends on her, and for the first time, she enjoyed the elation of being the center of the moment. 

Especially when Chris gave a pained cheer and Rebecca burst into laughter. Chris gave a proud nod as they took off in the helicopter, moving to rest his head on her shoulder. 

And the wide smile Rebecca gave Jill made her beam. 

—————

Jill didn’t even want to know what he’d become. That monster— the Nemesis, whatever he was called— nothing but a disgusting blob of flesh. The smell emanating from him made her retch, her stomach twisting in protest. Still, he continued his pursuit towards her. 

Somewhere inside of his swollen, inhuman body, Jill heard a call for S.T.A.R.S. 

It was almost the end, and for what? She was going to die. Somehow, though... she‘d survived this far. Only one more shot from the rail gun. No. Jill Valentine wouldn’t die today. She could do this. 

Jill was spitting blood by the time she reached the controls. Mud and bodily fluids were seeped into her tube top, smells she was certain she’d never get out, festering on her wounds. Choking and hacking up blood, chunks of— no, don’t think about it— as she slammed her hand down onto the activator. 

“I am sick of your shit!”

The crack of the rail gun was deafening. In the back of her mind, Jill thought of the shake of the rocket launcher and the vibration of her skull, now this. She limped towards the door as the steam cleared, with her blood stained boots and wind swept hair. Magnum in hand, just like Barry had then. Three months ago. 

A desperate, furious cry of S.T.A.R.S. made her whip around.

“You want S.T.A.R.S.?! I’ll give you S.T.A.R.S.!”

Each round entered the fleshy lump that was the Nemesis. Blood, puss, acid— whatever leaked from him, Jill didn’t care. She pumped every bullet out until there was nothing left and turned to find Carlos. It was time to go home. 

“Jill! Over here!” 

Carlos was hanging out of a helicopter, eyes shining in the sunrise underneath his shaggy black hair. Jill ran to him as quickly as her body would let her. As the helicopter took off, she was still half out, but Carlos wouldn’t let her fall. Jill trusted that. 

“Took you long enough, Jill.” 

The pilot’s voice made her head shoot up as she got herself buckled into her seat. 

“Barry!”

“Glad to see you’re alright. Now let’s get out of here.”

“You can say that again.”

Jill turned to Carlos, who, despite his exhaustion, gave the happiest grin she’d seen since Rebecca. And despite the hurt in her body, she smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve never written for jill before so?? here ya go lmao


End file.
